The Matching Ceremony
by Tina-chan V
Summary: The Matching Ceremony is an age-old tradition. Apprentices ten moons of age will be matched with a mate from another Clan, strengthening the blood and bond of the Clans. Sablepaw was more than pleased when she was matched with Hivepaw, but a chance encounter leaves her wondering: What if the stars were wrong?
1. Allegiances

**Hello and welcome to **_**"The Matching Ceremony"**_**!**

**I'll be accepting OCs for the time being, so please fill out the form and send it in a review or PM! Spots for apprentices are especially limited, so I'll only take one per form for now!**

**This story may cover violence, abuse, sexism, and/or suggestive themes. If none of that is your cup of tea, feel free to leave.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Crowstar – Black-and-white tom with blue eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**DEPUTY: **Breezefern – Lithe, golden she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Palemist – Thin, white tom with unusual pinkish eyes**. Apprentice, **Mousepaw

**WARRIORS:**

Hickoryfur – Gray-brown tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Lynxheart – Golden she-cat with striped legs and amber eyes

Ambernose – Pale-ginger she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Sablepaw

Pearflight – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nettlepaw

Spiretail – Black tom with dark-gray eyes, formerly of ShadowClan. **Apprentice,** Fleetpaw

Birchfoot – Brown tom with green eyes, formerly of WindClan. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Nightfoot – Small, white tom with one black paw and green eyes, formerly of WindClan

Acorntail – Reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitefly – White she-cat with pale-green eyes. **Apprentice,** Cloudpaw

Nightpelt – Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

Icestorm – Smoky tabby tom with blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Honeyshine – Fluffy, gold-and-white she-cat with pale-blue eyes

Junipernose – Cream-and-white tom with blue eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**APPRENTICES:**

Sablepaw – Dark-brown she-cat with gray eyes

Harepaw – Black-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Nettlepaw – Dark-gray tom with a white splotch on his back and blue eyes

Fleetpaw – Very small, black tom with bright-amber eyes

Cloudpaw – Fluffy, black she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Mousepaw – Small, sandy-gray tom with green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Thrushcloud – Sandy-gold she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Acorntail's kit; Brightkit (light-brown she-kit)

**ELDERS:**

Kestrelwing – Mottled brown tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

Frostflower – White she-cat with dull-green eyes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WINDCLAN:**

**LEADER: **Wrenstar – Cream she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Foxflight – Ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Cowspots – White she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Quickbreeze – Gray-and-black she-cat with amber eyes

Waterstorm – Black she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice,** Hivepaw

Firefoot – Brown tom with blue eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Redwing – Ginger tom with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sootstorm – Very dark gray, almost black, tom with bright-blue eyes, formerly of RiverClan. **Apprentice,** Mosspaw

Tallflower – Long-legged, mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelflight – Fluffy, cream she-cat with green eyes

Beefur – Dark-gray tom with black stripes, formerly of ThunderClan

Longwhisker – Golden tabby tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

Sleetfur – White tom with deep-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

**APPRENTICES:**

Hivepaw – Ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Mosspaw – Messy-furred, mottled black-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Meadowclaw – Gray she-cat with pale-blue eyes. Expecting Sleetfur's kits

**ELDERS:**

Honeypelt – Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplestone – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RIVERCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Sandstar – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Quickleap – Black she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Barkpool – Brown tabby tom with green eyes**. Apprentice,** Troutpaw

**WARRIORS:**

Crookedtail – Gray tom with a kinked tail and amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Raindapple – Tortoiseshell she-cat with clear-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Splashpelt – White she-cat with amber eyes

Jumptail – Gray tom with green eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Cinderfang – Dark-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deerleap – Pale-brown tom with blue eyes, formerly of WindClan. **Apprentice,** Rockpaw

Moonface – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Talonpaw

Toadspots – Mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Russetpelt – Ginger tom with a white belly and green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Ferretfur – Brown-and-white tom with green eyes, formerly of WindClan

Paleflower – Silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Dawnpaw – White she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Talonpaw – Very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Troutpaw – Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Rockpaw – Gray-dappled tom with blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

Hawkwing – Creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Hollystar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY:** Sparrowsong – Brown tabby she-cat with orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Ashypaw

**MEDICINE CAT:** Needlefur – Fluffy, ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Scratchclaw – Dark-ginger tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Frecklefur – Dappled ginger-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Duskpaw

Ravenclaw – Black-and-white tom with green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan. **Apprentice,** Sweetpaw

Sweetmeadow – Light tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sandfang – Very light brown tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

Nightwind – Silvery-gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Willowfrost – Large, dark-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Redpaw

Goldenflame – Golden tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Doespeckle – Spotted, tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Graytuft – Gray tom with tufted ears and amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

**APPRENTICES:**

Sweetpaw – White-and-cream she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes

Redpaw – Dark-ginger tom with blue eyes and a missing ear

Duskpaw – Pale-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ashypaw – Light-gray tom with dark flecks and light-amber eyes

**ELDERS:**

Ratfang – Brown tom with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Silversky – Pale-gray tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of WindClan


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This Gathering was a somber one, as many before had been.

The full moon above, though not concealed by clouds, seemed to cast an atmosphere of gloom upon all who stood in its dim light. The air was still and the insects were silent, as if neither could bear to interrupt the doleful voices that drifted across the island.

Dozens of cats stared with wide, sorrowful eyes, watching the four leaders who sat in the oak branches before them.

"It is with deep sorrow," Stagstar spoke in a hollow voice, "That I report the deaths of two kits, Webkit and Rootkit. Their deaths were not violent, but the pain is no less than if they were."

Rushstar listened as several cats uttered words of sympathy, then watched as the WindClan leader sat for Goldstar to start reporting. The grief that Stagstar felt was evident in his darkened eyes and unkempt fur. She had never had kits of her own, but watching her fellow leader now made her heart ache with pity. No parent should have to report the deaths of their own offspring.

The cold winds of pity fueled the fire in her belly.

These kits were not the first to die in the last few seasons. There had been several litters in all the Clans, each plagued with the loss. What was so disastrously frustrating was the fact that there was no enemy to combat. No foe to slay and save the lives of these youths from. These deaths had not been caused by any predator or poisonous plant.

They were caused by a string of deformities.

Admittedly, they were not sudden. The Clans had experienced such things for countless seasons, every now and then. A crooked paw here, a misaligned jaw there. The elders spoke of a time when such things were very rare, but they were somewhat common by the time Rushstar had been born. Now, it was rare for a litter to be born without any deformities. Some lived, but many did not.

If this continued, Rushstar had no doubt that the Clans would be destroyed by their own blood. But she had an idea. One that could save all of them, but only if the other leaders agreed.

Goldstar finished his report, and all eyes came to Rushstar.

She stood, careful of her deformed foreleg, which had grown shorter than the rest. For nearly a moon, she'd been pondering on her hypothesis, the possibility that she knew what was causing the Clans' blight. Now was the time to make her idea known, and set forth a possible solution.

"RiverClan has experienced no changes in the last moon," she began, casting her voice over the Gathering, "However, I do have a special proposal."

She turned to the other leaders. Goldstar and Mothstar glanced at each other warily, while Stagstar stared at Rushstar with suspicion.

The WindClan leader asked, "What sort of proposal? Surely you don't mean to bargain for territory at a time like this!"

"No, the contrary. I believe I've figured out what is causing these deformities, and I think I know a way to stop them," Rushstar announced.

In an instant, the somber quiet burst into sound. Cats shouted and whispered questions among themselves, some jumping to their paws with hope in their eyes, while others hissed with glaring disbelief. The other leaders shared the same sense of uneasy excitement. Countless eyes bore the same message into Rushstar: Do not give us false hope.

But this hope was not false. She was sure of it now, as she stood tall and continued with unwavering confidence.

"I believe our Clans have become too closely related. The worst of the deformities seem to happen between cats who share the most blood. Our own kinship is to blame!" she proclaimed.

Several yowls of protest rang out, but Rushstar anticipated their disbelief. She'd questioned herself more than once, but the evidence was there. Generations of closed borders were becoming their downfall, and things needed to change.

The outbursts died down as Mothstar stood, waving her tail for silence. With her one, wide green eye, she asked, "Even if what you say is true, what are we supposed to do about it? Are you suggesting that we introduce outsiders? Rogues and loners? _Kittypets?_"

"Something like that," Rushstar replied and quickly continued before more yowls began, "I propose that we open our borders for the sake of new blood, but only to each other. No outsiders needed."

Just like before, she was prepared for the outrage that met her words. She waved her tail as Mothstar had done, but the shouts did not die down. For the first time, Rushstar felt a twinge of panic. She understood the cats' fury, but how could they not understand that this was the only way?

"Silence!"

Stagstar's growling voice came as a surprise to Rushstar, and apparently the many other cats felt the same way, as quiet swept through the island in response. When all the voices halted, the ginger leader gestured to the darkness above.

"The moon is still uncovered," he commented, his eyes focused on the sky, "That's strange, given that this proposal breaks the warrior code."

"Yes," Rushstar began, but she was cut off as Stagstar shifted his gaze to her. She was speechless as she took in the look in his eyes. They were tired, still mourning. Yet they were burning as if they held the brightness of the moon itself.

Stagstar had hope. It was tentative and wary, but it was hope nonetheless.

"Is it possible…that you know a way to do this without angering StarClan?" he asked. Passed him, Rushstar could see Goldstar and Mothstar waiting for her response.

The message was clear: Explain.

Rushstar silently thanked the tom and addressed the cats below, "It is true, we must take blood from other Clans. But we must do so without compromising the loyalty of our clanmates. I propose that chosen cats are to meet with those from other Clans to produce kits and nothing more. It will strictly be a matter of duty, and the only participating cats will be those chosen by their leaders."

Though she was not met with yowls, Rushstar frowned as the cats whispered amongst themselves. Their murmurs were of fear and uncertainty, both of which she knew well and understood. But they could not afford to dwell in those emotions.

"Think," she urged, "In times of great peril, our ancestors always gathered and worked together in order to save the Clans. This is no different. If you need evidence, look at the moon! StarClan knows my words are true! We _must _save the Clans!"

"She's right!" a ThunderClan warrior yowled, far louder than the wary murmurs.

But a ShadowClan elder growled back, "She's mad! The code has been held for generations, we can't change things now!"

"I won't watch another litter die!" argued a WindClan queen.

"There's not a cloud in the sky! StarClan approves!" a RiverClan cat agreed.

"So we must do it!"

"We _must_ hold traditions!"

The arguing continued, but Rushstar couldn't bring herself to silence it. More and more supporters drowned out the protestors. She felt hope rising in her belly.

It was once again Stagstar who quieted the crowd.

"It seems Rushstar's plan has the support of StarClan. Therefore it is only right that I follow the guidance of my ancestors," he turned to Goldstar and Mothstar, "Will you do the same? For the sake of the Clans?"

Goldstar appeared to think before replying, his voice clear and slow, "I will do anything to protect my Clan. This is no exception."

"And you, Mothstar?" Rushstar prodded, almost daring the ThunderClan leader to refuse.

"I think your plan is complete and utter nonsense," the old cat snapped. She paused and continued, "But StarClan has made its opinion clear. I will allow one cat to participate, and we shall test your theory, Rushstar."

Mothstar's tone made it clear that she believed the plan would fail. Perhaps she even hoped so. But Rushstar didn't feel any of the doubt that Mothstar hoped to inflict. She looked out over the crowd of cats, all of whom had now turned their sorrowed worry into wary excitement.

The Clans had a chance. If this worked, there would soon be no more deformities. No more kits suffering a short and painful life. No more cats being forced to cope with twisted limbs, misshapen skulls, or missing tails throughout their lives. Her clanmates would be healthy and happy, and all it could take was a few arrangements. Just a few healthy litters could be the key to saving them all.

Nothing would go wrong, she vowed. She would make sure of it.

The full moon glowed with hope.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: And this is the origin of our story. I really hope you guys liked the prologue, especially since it's the first thing I've written in **_**months**_**. **

**It would mean so much to me if you guys could send some feedback in a review. Believe me, any writer will tell you that comments are what fuels their motivation. Seeing that people have viewed your stuff is nice, but reading feedback about something you created is a thousand times better. **

**Also, if you can spare some time, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could vote on the poll on my profile. I need help deciding things!**

**Finally, I like to finish every chapter off with a fun fact, and here is the first one!**

**FUN-FACT:** **When Breezepelt got sick as a kit, Crowfeather slept curled around him out of worry. **

**Later, my lovelies~!**

**\- Tina**


End file.
